


Teen Wolf Lyric Imagines

by cataniana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Teen Wolf Imagine, lyric imagine, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataniana/pseuds/cataniana
Summary: I really love the idea of lyric imagines so if I write any that I think are good enough to post I'll do that here :)





	1. Sorry Not Sorry (Jordan Parrish/Reader/Ex-Boyfriend!Derek Hale)

Sorry Not Sorry- Demi Lovato

 

_“Now I’m out here looking like revenge_   
_Feeling like a ten, the best I’ve ever been”_

    Responding to a call from Scott, you made your way to the vet’s office where you and your brother both worked, slightly annoyed that he called in the middle of your date. You and Jordan Parrish had finally become an official couple after waiting and trying to recover from the issues the Ghost Riders left behind. You were also a little confused because Scott gave you absolutely no information other than saying that we needed to meet with some people that new information. He had already hung up the phone before you could ask him exactly who it was we were meeting, so instead you just apologized profusely to Jordan explaining the situation to him. He just assured you that it was no problem and that he completely understood, all he asked in return was that you keep him updated.  
    You walked inside the vet’s office thinking about how much makeup and hair product you wasted getting ready for tonight. You didn’t get dressed up very often, so when you did you wanted everyone to know how good you looked. It may have been a bit of a waste but at least I look good, you thought to yourself as you opened the doors. However, you almost stopped in your tracks when you saw exactly who you were meeting tonight. Jordan is not going to like this.

 

_“Now you’re out here looking like regret_   
_Ain’t too proud to beg, second chance you’ll never get”_

    You opened up the door to your workplace and saw a few unexpected faces. Stiles was the first person you saw, causing you to squeal a little bit at the site of the boy you considered to be another little brother. That sound of excitement was quickly cut off when you saw the other person in the room. Derek Hale, your ex that you haven’t seen or heard from in almost two years since he decided to up and leave Beacon Hills with Braeden and without saying a single word to you. Although you suddenly became very aware of what you were wearing, especially when you saw the way he was looking at you. A small smirk started to form on your face when you could see the regret written all over his face. He started walking your direction, mirroring your smirk. It suddenly hit you what he was thinking, he thought you did this for him. Oh shit, you thought to yourself.  
By this time you had made your way over to Stiles, enveloping him in a bear hug that told him just how much you had missed his annoying presence. He, too, looked you up and down, “Damn Y/N, you look great! Do you have a date or something?” he asked. A blush started to make its way across the surface of your skin, giving away that you did in fact originally have other plans for tonight.

 

_“And yeah I know how bad it must hurt_   
_To see me like this but it gets worse”_

    “Well I did,” you say making sure they could hear the slight annoyance in your voice. “Jordan and I were trying to have a date night until Scott called me about five minutes into the night.” You said all of this in direction toward your brother so he knew exactly how you felt about his call tonight. After your statement you noticed Derek stiffen up and take a couple of steps away from you, making you a little proud in the most petty way possible. But you deserved that feeling, he was the one that broke you in two, leaving you behind like you were an old, raggedy doll. He deserved to feel a least a fraction of the pain you felt, and if him seeing you in a fitted red dress, the one Jordan loves to see you in, and matching red lipstick did the trick, then so be it. You were going to play this up during the entire meeting, making sure he knew that what once belonged to him was his no more.

 

_“You fucking with a savage_   
_Can’t have this, can’t have this_   
_And it’d be nice for me to take it easy on ya_   
_But nah”_

    After the Anuk-ite was taken care of you expected Derek to leave again, hopefully relieving all the tension that has been in the pack lately. You, however, were wrong. The former alpha decided to stay in town for who knows how long and I, for one, was not thrilled about it. Although, unless one could sense chemosignals, no one would ever know you felt that way. You knew that you had to be cordial so drama didn’t ensue, but it seemed like Derek took your actions as an opportunity to try and rekindle any potential flames. You quickly shut that notion down reminding him of where you two stand. You wanted to try and be nice, Derek had been such a huge part of your life for so long, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to appease him. You also took every opportunity to remind him that you and Jordan are a couple, and a very happy one at that.

 

_“Baby I’m sorry (I’m not sorry)_   
_Baby I’m sorry (I’m not sorry)_   
_Being so bad got me feeling so good_   
_Showing you up like I knew that I would”_

    Hunters were still a problem that you and the pack had to face, not to the extreme that the Anuk-ite caused, but it still hung over everyone’s heads. Scott decided that it would be a good idea if the pack had weekly training sessions so everyone would be in shape and prepared if something was to happen. You weren’t real fond of the idea as it meant that you would have to spend more time around Derek as well as reminding you of the time right after Theo had brought you back to life. It was constant training because he wanted you to hold your own in a fight, but that continued after Theo was dragged to hell. Although this time it was because you wanted to learn. The Dread Doctors turned you into a werejaguar and hellhound mix so you asked Jordan Parrish to train you and show you everything he could. It was a learning experience for the both of you since he was still trying to figure out how to be a hellhound himself. This allowed you two to grow close, eventually leading to what you had today.  
    Derek was aware of your being a chimera, but didn’t really know or understand your abilities. So when Scott paired the two of you together to start sparring, he had greatly misunderestimated you leading him to land on his back in three seconds flat. He landed with on the matt with a thud and when he opened his eyes he looked at you in confusion and disbelief. You leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I always knew that I’d show you up one day. I’m just glad today is that day.” You then stood up and walked over to where Jordan was leaning against the table and jumped up to sit next to him, a proud smirk plastered on your face. You looked over at Jordan to see a proud look on his face, knowing that all of your one-on-one training was paying off.

 

_“Baby I’m sorry (I’m not sorry)_   
_Baby I’m sorry (I’m not sorry)_   
_Feeling inspired ‘cause the tables have turned_   
_Yeah, I’m on fire and I know that it burns”_

    Derek was very obviously frustrated at what happened the first time, so when it came to round two, he brought everything he had. Finally, you thought, a real fight. You two danced around each other as you dodged most of his jabs, returning a few of your own. You ducked to the right and swung your left fist into his kidney all in one motion, knocking the breath out of him very briefly. This only added to his frustration and before you knew it his arm was around your neck, squeezing it a bit harder than necessary for a training session. You responded by throwing him over your shoulder, but his tight grip on you cause you to flip over with him, your back landing on his chest. He started moving underneath you, attempting to pin you down, however little did he know, you had one more trick up your sleeve. You closed your eyes concentrating that fire burning inside of you, willing it to consume your body from the inside out. Shortly after you hear Derek yelp in pain and a few of the pack members giggle at his reaction. You stood up, flames consuming your body and eyes a burning amber gold, you looked down at your opponent who was in shock and whose clothes were still burning in some places. You lunged down at his throat, claws out but stopping yourself before actually causing any damage to his neck, signalising that you won. Again.  
    Half a second later a pair of arms are grabbing your waist, spinning you around telling you how proud he is of you. Jordan set you down on both feet and you turned around, his arms still wrapped loosely around your waist. “Y/N that was amazing! Clearly our individual training sessions are paying off,” Jordan said with a slight smirk. He pulled you even closer when he noticed how Derek was staring at the two of you; Jordan gently kissed your forehead as a subtle reminder to your ex that the two of you were a couple. You looked over your shoulder just in time to see Derek go sulk in a corner, wearing his signature brooding look on his face.

 

_“And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things_   
_Bet right now this stings”_

    Derek had been in a sour mood for the past week and the pack, yourself included, was sick and tired of it. You managed to corner him after a pack meeting, but only because this time everyone met in the loft, not allowing him to bolt as soon as it was over. You had already talked to Jordan about what you were going to do, simultaneously letting him know not to wait on you but also getting his advice regarding the situation. He was much better at handling people, always being able to read them and looking for the best way to help them in their current situation.  
    “Derek, what has been your problem lately?” You asked the question a bit more forceful than intended, silently cursing yourself while also being glad Jordan wasn’t in here to see you crash and burn.  
    Derek was taken back a bit at first, but he quickly snapped out of the shock and snapped at you instead. “You! You’re my problem,” he all but yelled. I get back here and you’re in the best shape of your life, you’re confident, successful, and you know how to not only roll with the punches, but dish them out, too.” Derek paused while subconsciously rubbing his when he thought back to your recent training sessions. “What happened to the sweet, innocent girl I knew when I was here? What happened to the Y/N I knew and loved?”  
    It took everything in you not to burst out laughing, you genuinely couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. “Okay first off, you never loved me. If you did you wouldn’t have cheated on me with Braeden, and yes I know about that so don’t act dumb. You also wouldn’t have left without, at the very least, a phone call and you sure as hell wouldn’t have tossed me aside when you thought someone or something could benefit you more,” you started rambling, not knowing just how much anger and resentment you had been keeping inside of you this entire time. “I know you thought you could do better, Derek. Now you’re just in a pissy mood because you’re plan backfired. Braeden clearly left without you, I’m doing better than ever, and now you're just upset that I’m not still pining over you. Well, all I can say is karma’s a bitch.”  
    With that you were out the door, fed up with his childish ways and reasonings. You’re life was doing great at the moment, and besides, success is the best form of revenge. After all the shit he put you through it was about time that you came out on the other end, and you’ve done just that.


	2. What A Buzz (Stiles)

What a Buzz- Olly Murs

 

_“The date is going well I think, well everything except_   
_I’m laughing like a lunatic at everything she says”_

    The date was going much better than you had expected, especially since you didn’t really want to go. Your best friend insisted that you go out with the guy, he was definitely cute, it’s just that you just didn’t really date much. Tonight was definitely taking you out of your comfort zone, but when you looked into the honey brown eyes of Stiles Stilinski, you knew your friend was right. He made you feel comfortable, laughing at almost everything you said even though you knew most of what you were saying was no where near funny. He laughed anyway and you loved hearing his laugh. It was contagious, making you giggle right along with him. It was amazing how much attention he gave you and how much he was focused on you.

 

_“Got ketchup on my trousers and my cheeks are going red_   
_Tonight I drank wine with the girl I just met”_

    Stiles may have been a little too focused on you. Instead of paying attention to the ketchup he was pouring, he was watching you, causing him to spill it all over his khakis. His face turned bright red, almost matching the red liquid on his pants. You knew he was upset about what happened, but you couldn’t help but giggle to yourself. It was just too cute to see how much he cared about trying to make a good first impression with you. You jokingly offered him the wine you had ordered, he took the glass and finished what was left. Stiles downed over a half of glass of wine in one gulp, you hoped that the little bit of alcohol in your merlot would help calm his nerves.

 

_“I had to think of things to do to stop my nervous hands_   
_The label on the bottle never really stood a chance”_

    Even with the wine in his system he was still very nervous and embarrassed about what had happened, he was apologizing to you constantly. The entire time he was fidgeting with his hands, tapping them on the table and then wringing them when he tried to start up another conversation. You picked up on this nervous habit fairly quickly. Without even realizing what you had done, you reached across the table placing your hand on top of his wanting to comfort him like he had done with you at the start of the date.

 

_“The salt and pepper pots were getting well into their dance_   
_Tonight I went out with the girl I just met”_

    You and Stiles stayed at the table long after you both had finished your meals. He was listening to you talk about your day while mindlessly playing with the salt and pepper shakers. They resembled two people dancing, giving you an idea for a second date. “We should go dancing,” you said, “not now because it’s already late, but you know, for next time.” You started to get worried you had said something wrong when it took him a while to respond, but the truth is was just in shock that about the whole thing. Stiles still couldn’t believe that you actually agreed to go out with him, let alone ask him on a second date. You still could not believe that you had met this guy at your town’s local book store just a couple of days ago.

 

_“I’m staring across the table at the nicest eyes I’ve seen_   
_I said the were brown but she insisted they were green”_

    You and Stiles had been out a couple more times since that first night, but this time was different. He took you to a fancy restaurant downtown even though you protested a little bit. You feel a little guilty that he’s spent so much money on you recently, but he thought you deserved the world and wanted to give it to you. The waiter finished taking both of your orders and left you two alone to enjoy everything around you. The restaurant had an amazing view of the city, and watching the sun set behind the skyline made it even more beautiful than you could have imagined. However, after a few minutes of watching the sunset, you felt a pair of eyes watching you. You looked over at Stiles and, sure enough, he was staring right at you completely unashamed. “What?’ you asked him.  
    “I’m just admiring how the green in your dress brings out the Y/E/C in your eyes.”  
    “Thank you, but for the record, my dress is teal not green,” you replied with a slight smirk playing at the corner of your lips.

 

_“So I called over the waiter and he told me he agreed_   
_Tonight I drank wine with the girl that likes me”_

    You two went back and forth about the color of your dress, so eventually Stiles called over your waiter so he could decide which one you were right. However, you did not like his answer. You were so very certain the waiter would take your side that you were taken aback when he said your dress was green. The look on Stiles’ face was one of triumph as he leaned back in his chair taking a sip of the merlot in his wineglass. Men, you thought to yourself, what do they know about this anyway. You wanted to be upset about losing the nonexistent battle you two just had, but all you could do was smile when you looked at Stiles. That’s the moment you knew, you knew you were falling for the spastic and sarcastic boy sat in front of you.

 

_“Tell me all about you (What a buzz)_   
_Where I’d be without you (What a buzz)”_   
_Tell me all about you_   
_What a beautiful buzz with the girl I might love”_

    Stiles always liked playing 20 questions and even though you found it annoying some days, you knew he was being genuine and just wanted to know everything about you. Even after you two had been dating a while, he still made an effort to ask for your opinion and about your day. His last question was always him asking where he’d be without you followed by him telling you just how important you in his life. You always felt comfortable and happy with Stiles, even a year later still felt that buzz when you were with him, and you knew he felt the same way. He’s told you that he loved you in his sleep more than a few times, but you never said anything to him because you knew he’d feel embarrassed if you mentioned it. You knew that you loved him, too, but you wanted him to say it first. You wanted to know that it was more than him just talking to himself in a dream.

 

_“Any time any place_   
_Coast to coast or out of space”_

    The last few months had been tough with Stiles training at the FBI Academy in Quantico. He was all the way across the country, miles away from your California home. He had reminded you that this was only for a short time period and that afterwards he’ll be working at a nearby field office, but you still missed him. But he was finally coming back home to Beacon Hills. He would only be in town for a couple days so he could pack up his stuff and say goodbye to his friends and family. Stiles had been sent to work in Sacramento, thankfully close enough to visit your boyfriend on weekends. His last night in Beacon Hills was set apart just for you so he could make it an extra special night. You two loved looking at the stars together, pointing out the different constellations even though neither of you really knew which ones they were. So, Stiles drove you out to the local observatory, taking your favourite pastime to a whole new level. You were looking up at the night sky in awe of being apart of such a beautiful and mysterious world. After a few moments you realized how quiet Stiles was being, you turned around in concern and confusion but what you saw left you speechless.  
    “Y/N, you’re my sun and my moon, my world would be dark and empty without you. For every star in the sky there is a reason why I love you. For every star in the sky I want to spend another day with you, endless amount of days counting the endless amount of stars. so, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?

 

_“You can find the two of us,_   
_the young that drunk the love_   
_Tonight we drank wine”_

    It finally happened. After months of planning and appointments, your big day was finally here. Watching Stiles tear up as you walked down the aisle is something that you will hold close to your heart forever. You finally became Mrs. Y/N Stilinski, and you couldn’t be happier about it. You look around the room and see all of the people you love come to support you and Stiles and your next step in life. Then you look at your husband as he hands you a glass of merlot, a knowing smile forming when you think back to that first night and that first glass that you two shared.


	3. Band Aid- Brett Talbot

_**Band Aid- Pixie Lott** _

 

 _“When I met you I didn't really like you_  
_First impression was you were somebody who'd_  
_Walk right by when I waved at you and say 'Hi'”_

 

          Brett Talbot. You remember the first time you met him, you saw him as the tall, cocky, lacrosse player from Devenford Prep. But not just any lacrosse player, he was the one taunting and picking on Liam, even though the new beta was just trying to apologise. You took a strong liking to the newest member of the pack, so when you saw this prep school kid talking down to him, you acted almost immediately.

          “We’re gonna break you in half out there, and it’s gonna be All. Your. Fault.”

          You still aren’t sure what came over you, it’s not like you have any supernatural strength or intimidation factor.  But hearing this asshole jock talk to someone, who you would consider to be like your little brother, you let all of your anger and frustration out.  A right hook to the jaw.  You must have had the element of surprise on your side, because he almost hit the ground.

          “Touch him and your trip to the hospital will be All. My. Fault.” You said mimicking the threatening tone he was using earlier.  You grabbed a very shocked and appreciative Liam by the arm and dragged him away from the crowded scene.

 

 _“But they say (Hey)_  
_Bad beginnings make happy endings_  
_Now that I know you_  
_I begin to understand things_  
_It's turn around a hundred and eighty degrees_  
_I found my missing piece”_

          That distaste didn’t last long.  After seeing his reaction to him and his sister being hunted, you started to change your original opinion of him.  You could see the love Brett had for his sister, Lori, in the way that he stood in front of her to shield her from the on coming arrows.  You could see it in his eyes when he looked at her and how he consistently asked her how she was doing or if she was okay.  You knew then and there that he wasn’t as bad as Liam had made him out to be.  After checking on him and his sister after the benefactor situation was dealt with, you understood why he always acted like the aggressive, tough guy with an alpha male personality.  All he wanted to do was protect.  Protect his family, his friends, his pack, and his home.  He started to remind you of Scott in that way, although they had two very different ideas on how to handle those type of situations.

 

 

 _“When I get caught in the rain and it feels like_  
_There is no one in the world who understands my_  
_Complications that I'm facing on certain days_  
_I talk it through with you”_

 

          Somehow you became the unofficial liaison between Satomi’s pack and Scott’s.  Although they would get no objections out of you, as much as you hated to admit it, you were definitely starting to develop feelings for the young, tall werewolf.  It was nice having someone to talk to about all the crazy stuff that went down in Beacon Hills.  Sure, you had the rest of the McCall pack, but there came times that you needed somebody else.  And Brett was that somebody.  You couldn’t figure out what it was, but you were drawn to him, it was like he knew and understood everything that you were going through.  Which he did to an extent, being a part of the supernatural world and all.  He would always answer the phone when you called and would meet you in a moment’s notice if you needed him.  Like right now.

 

_“No matter how I try to hide_  
_You see straight through my disguise_  
_You know how to fix me you are my therapy”_

 

          You were sitting outside on the front steps of Beacon Hills High School, somehow it seems like most of your problems revolve around that school.  You had been crying about something stupid, you saw your ex-boyfriend with another girl and it made your stomach churn.  You knew you that he wasn’t worth your tears, and you thought that you had completely moved on, but apparently nobody told your tear ducts that.  You were so lost in thought that you had yet to notice Brett’s arrival until you heard your name being called.  When you looked up you saw Brett standing, correction, towering over you.  As you did so the look on his face changed from happiness to confusion and concern, and then to anger, ready to confront whoever it was that made you this upset.  You tried to smile and act like nothing was wrong, but Brett always knew when you were lying.  Part of this is because of his werewolf senses, but you knew that he’d still be able to see right through your façade with them.

 

 

 _“There's something about you_  
_That's like the sun_  
_You warm up my heart_  
_When I come undone”_

 

          The day had been rainy and a bit gloomy all day, but the clouds had started to part, allowing the sun to shine through a few minutes ago.  From the stop where you had made yourself home, it looked like the heavens were shining down on the boy standing before you.  You know that the change in weather was just a coincidence, but you couldn’t help but smile at the irony of the situation.  As soon as Brett got to you, the skies started to clear up and brighten up the day in much the same way Brett would brighten up your metaphorical day.  A genuine smile started to form on the corner of your lips when you were thinking about this.  The small action caught his attention and he wasn’t sure what it was that made you smile, but he didn’t care as long as you were happy.

 

 

 _“Isn't it funny how these things can turn around_  
_Just when I thought I knew you_  
_You proved me wrong_  
_I used the hate the things you love_  
_And love the things you hate_  
_But now I Like it”_

          You wished that he didn’t have to leave for the big match tonight, Beacon Hills at Devenford Prep, but he did drive you to your house before turning around and making his way back out to his school.  While this may have been fairly usual, the next thing that happened was not.

          “Hey, Y/N!” he called before you made it too far down your driveway.  You turned around waiting for him to continue.  “Can you do me a favor for tonight?” The question both surprised you and made you roll your eyes, but you both knew that you would do just about anything he asked you to, and vice versa.

          “Sure, why not?  Your wish is my command,” you said with a slight bow and as much sarcasm as possible.

          “I’m gonna hold you to that later, but for now, just wear this tonight,” Brett told you while tossing a green sweatshirt in your direction.  Although his intentions were well, he only realized how demanding he sounded when he saw your right eyebrow go up, shooting him your “mom look” as he refers to it.  This boy, who was always cool and collected, started to get flustered and back track.  “Um, I mean only if you want to.  But I’d really like it if you did, but again, only if you want to.”

 

_“You’re like my soulmate_  
_And on those days_  
_When I hurt_  
_When I break_  
_You are my band aid”_

 

          Lydia arrived as your house as it came time to leave for the game, and  you walked out the door wearing Brett’s Devenford Prep Lacrosse Team sweatshirt, complete with his number and last name.  Butterflies filled your stomach and the goofy smile that was plastered on your face seemed like it would be permanent.  The sweatshirt was everything you wanted in casual comfort clothes: soft, too big, comfortably worn in, and Brett’s.  Of course you were going to wear it to the match tonight, although you were concerned about what your fellow classmates would say.  But it felt like you were wearing one of his hugs and that would make any snide comment worth it.

          As soon as you and the other girls made it into the stands, Brett saw you, his face lighting up instantly when he noticed what you were wearing.  The game was close, but somehow Beacon Hills managed to pull out a win.  You knew Brett would be disappointed and probably a little upset, so you made your way down the bleachers to meet him.

          “You wore it.”

          “Looks like it.”

          “It looks good on you,” Brett said with a smirk and then snaked his arm around your waist causing you to blush.  “I’m sorry we lost, now you’re wearing stuff from the losing team.”  The genuine look of shame on his face broke your heart a little.  He was always there for you, making you feel better on the days you never thought you would, and now was your chance to return the favor.

          “I’m not wearing the losing team’s ‘stuff,’ I’m wearing yours.  And you always win in my book.  Besides, gives me a really good reason to do this,” you whispered softly and leaned over tenderly meeting his lips with yours. 

 


	4. Dreams (Theo Raeken)

**_Dreams- Caroline Glaser_ **

 

 

 _I woke up_  
from the same dreams I've been having  
Everytime I sleep alone  
Starts out sweet then it ends with something tragic  

You roll down the passenger side window of Theo's truck, leaning toward it so you can feel the wind on your face. You take a deep breath appreciating the fresh air and smile to yourself when you look to your left and see Theo behind the wheel of his truck, taking you on a surprise getaway. He becomes aware of your eyes on him and looks over at you, brows raised as if he's asking you why you're staring. You can't help it. You can't help but smile when you see him, especially when he's as happy and carefree as he is right now. Before you know it, the two of you are walking down a public trail in Beacon Hills' woods. Why? You don't know and you don't care as long as you're with Theo, but then it changes. You aren't in the woods anymore, you're in the tunnels underneath the city and you aren't with Theo anymore. You look around frantically until you see him at the opposite end of the tunnel, you breathe a small sigh of relief until you see her.  You see Kira stab her katana into the ground at his feet.

"NO! Kira, please!" you yell as tears start flow free. "THEO!" You scream as you ran towards him and the giant crack in the floor threatening to take him away from you again. You're running as fast as you can, but it doesn't seem to be making a difference. The harder and faster you run the farther away he seems. Until it's too late. You collapse on the floor and feebly try to claw open the crack, but it's sealed shut, almost as if it was never there. "Come back, I need you." After you manage to croak out just before the tears turn into sobs. But then it's gone as you shoot straight up into a sitting position, your hair clinging to the sweat on your forehead and neck. You take a look around you and see your dresser in the corner of the room, a chair next to it full of discarded outfits from previous nights. You continue your search around the room, your room. You're in your room, on your bed. It was another nightmare.

 

 

 _I get up and grab the phone_  
Cause I need to hear your voice  
Tell me it's all inside my head  
That we're crazy in love  
Go back to bed  

 _THEO!_  You think as you begin to panic. You frantically look around until you see your phone and dive towards it trying to get a hold of it before it disappears. In the back of your head you know it won't, you know that it was just a dream and nothing else, you know Theo is alive and well, but you still have to check.  _Pick up, pick up, pick up._  You think to yourself as it rings. Once. Twice. Three times. You're really starting to get worried until you finally hear a very tired voice, still raspy with sleep, on the other end. You let out a deep sigh of relief.  _He's fine. Theo's fine_. 

 

 

 _But I call every night that you're away_  
Cause I need to hear you say  
Say I'm never gonna leave you, love  
We've just begun  
You say you're never gonna understand  
But I got a diamond for your hand

"Y/N?" you hear him call you, "Is there something wrong? Is everything alright?" This time he was the one with concern in his voice. You quietly reassure him that everything is fine, but he can hear the worry in your voice. Suddenly, it dawns him that you had another nightmare. You had them almost every night after he disappeared into the ground, but you thought they would have stopped now that he was back.

"It's just a dream, sweetheart. I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Yeah, I know," you reply weakly even though you know he's right. "I just need to make sure, to hear your voice, that's all"

 

 

_Now I don't sleep without your arms across my shoulders  
Cause I don't feel like I'm yours_

You look up from your seated position, knees pulled up close to your chest, when you hear your bedroom door creak open. He doesn't even have to ask anymore, if you call him after one of your nightmares he knows to immediately come over. Theo makes his way over to your bed and sits on the edge next to where you have curled yourself into a ball. You feel his hand rub your back in comforting manner before he pulls you into his side, holding you close so you know that it's all real. After your breathing has returned to normal and your heart rate slows, he walks around to the other side of your bed and then he slips under the sheets next to you. The two of you lay facing each other, his arms wrapped tightly around you and within seconds you're asleep.

 

 

 _And I cry at the thought of losing you_  
Cause I don't know what I'd do  
And I can't believe the mass amount of love that I receive  
And I'm scared that I'll wake up to a dream

As you awake the next morning, you can feel his arms still wrapped around you, offering you a sense of comfort and protection. You look up to his sleeping face and ask yourself how in the world you managed to end up with a guy like Theo Raeken. Sure, he has had more than his fair share of faults, but he has also made up for them tenfold. You often wonder if all of this,all of him, is just a dream. If it is,unlike with your nightmares, you don't want to wake up from this one. You never would have guessed how much the chimera would mean to you, heck, you didn't think that anyone could mean this much to you. That's why the nightmares are so hard to bear, you can't stand the thought of losing him. Again.       _  
_

 

 

_And I know you won't let me down  
But I can't help mind from racing round and round and round_

So lost in your worries, you don't notice that Theo has woken up until he gently wipes a tear off of your cheek. When you look him in the eyes he can see them filled with love and passion, but he also sees the worry and shame. You know that nothing is going to happen to Theo, but you can't stop your mind from coming up with these horrid scenarios. Theo just sighs and kisses the top of your head gently and then asks if you want to talk about it. And you do. This is something you typically try to avoid because you don't want to burden him with your mindless thoughts. You pour out your heart and soul to him, tell him how you're afraid of something happening to him, someone taking him away from you, and even worse,him leaving you.    

 

 

 _So I wait til I hear you say_  
Say I'm never gonna leave you, love  
We've just begun  
Say you're never gonna understand  
But I got a diamond for your hand  

He starts to smile at you and even lightly laughs, you start to feel hurt and then get upset with him. His reaction is completely inappropriate for the kind of moment you two  _were_  having, that tender moment is clearly gone now. Theo notices the change of expressions on your face and quickly starts to explain himself before you have a chance to say anything about it.

"Hey, listen to me," he starts with a quiet and gentle voice, "I'm smiling because I love this. I love hearing the passion in your voice, even if it's for a negative or sad reason. I love experiencing your emotions with you, and that you're actually allowing me to do so. I love knowing how much you love me, even if that may sound a bit selfish. I love you.

"So, hearing you say that you're afraid I might leave you makes me chuckle because it's so damn ridiculous. I would never let that happen, even if you wanted it to," at this point he starts to give you his infamous smirk before continuing on. "You seriously underestimate how much I love you, how much I love us. I never want this to end."

At this you start to smile and burrow yourself farther into Theo's embrace, if that was even possible. Little do you know just how much his last statement means to him, while you start to relax into him, he's thinking about the new diamond ring he just bought you. The one that will tell everyone else that you're his, for now and forever.   


End file.
